


The Ultimate Favour

by Smokeybluebrookelyn107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Angst, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Soft Stucky, Weapons, cursing, gender neutral reader, past heart break, readers male ex, smut mentions, super mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeybluebrookelyn107/pseuds/Smokeybluebrookelyn107
Summary: Hopping a taxi to the airport (and a well earned vacation) with your boys turns out to be more eventful than planned when you spy your asshole of an ex.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	The Ultimate Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Insert [EX’S NAME] for therapeutic purposes if you so wish and, though this is a gender-neutral reader, it assumes a male ex (you’ll see why on both counts when you get to the end 😉)

Steve and Bucky weren’t there to see your bag drop from your fingers as you stared down the busy street outside Avengers Tower.

What the hell was [EX’S NAME] doing here?

He stood at the curb - perhaps waiting for a ride? - talking animatedly on his phone and, apparently, completely oblivious to your existence let alone your attention.

What a shock.

You hadn’t seen him since he’d unceremoniously broken your heart. He hadn’t even fleetingly passed through your mind for…you weren’t even sure how long. 

And now he was just standing there, twenty feet away from where you worked?

It had to be coincidence. You doubted he’d bother to come looking for you now. Especially since coming here would involve the risk of ending up face to face with your friends; a kickass ex Russian spy; an Asgardian god; a guy who fought aliens with a bow and arrow…and won; a woman who could crush tanks with her mind; the only bionetic superbeing in existence; the crazy-smart big green guy and, the playboy genius who, even without Avenger status, was one of the most powerful men in the world. Not to mention the two super soldiers who’d been kicking ass since before [EX’S NAME] was even a twinkle in his grandaddy’s eye - and also happened to be your boyfriends.

No. Total coincidence. But it was still a shock, that moment when the dreaded and inevitable finally came to pass. It knocked you sideways even more than you thought it would. 

The hype of your two favourite men bantering as they burst through the doors and bundled their bags into the waiting taxi was obscured by the hazy bubble that had swallowed you up whole.

[Y/N]?’ Steve crooned in that plucky, Brooklyn tone that it had taken all of three seconds to get completely addicted to. 'Remember your toothbrush this time, Honey?’

‘Uh-huh…’ You responded, not entirely sure what your lacklustre grunt had just confirmed. You couldn’t even tell how much time had passed before the extremes of calloused warmth and smooth coolness closed gently around each of your shoulders. 

Reality tumbled back down around you like the shards of a broken mirror; shrill and jarring.

‘Hey, hey, Darlin’,’ Bucky’s voice melted like honey in your ear when you jumped ever so slightly. ’S'just me,’ he reassured you as his thumbs traced delicate circles against your skin. ‘What’s the matter?’

‘N…nothing,’ you stuttered back, ‘I just…’

Before you could finish, Steve was standing in front of you, his crooked finger tipping your chin to meet his brow furrowed gaze as he observed you carefully. 

‘Don’t look like nothin’,’ he said, softly concerned, 'what are we missin’?' 

You couldn’t help but smile. Standing between them enveloped in their scents, the heat they kicked off and the calm “we’ve got it covered” vibe that just seemed to follow them around, you felt like the safest, most content person in the universe even as rattled as you were. 

'I just saw [EX’S NAME] and, it kinda…threw me…I guess…’

Steve craned his neck, following your pointing finger. 

'That’s the guy?’ Steve asked as he turned back to you. ’The guy?’

Of course, they both knew all about him, they’d just never seen his face. The root of everything you had now had sprouted as you bawled your eyes out on their combined shoulders. They both just happened to be there when the floodgates broke and somehow knew exactly what to do with the wreck of a human being in front of them. Sated on pizza, calming tea that Bucky said he swore by and super strength cuddles, you eventually stopped crying and they bear hugged you to sleep. When you woke up the next day squished between the two snoozing men, something felt different. It had taken a while before any of you could wrap your heads around the idea that they both had feelings for you and you had equal feelings for both of them. And, terrified of wrecking a near century long friendship, it had taken them even longer to realise and admit that they had those same kinds of feelings for each other, to boot. It had been a tentative process to say the least. But now… 

An aggressive CLICK! - CLICK! from beside you had Steve moving at record speed, even by Captain America standards. 'Bucky!' 

Steve reached past you, his hand landing forcefully on Bucky’s chest. It was only then that you registered that your shoulders felt the same temperature again.

In two seconds flat Bucky had pulled his bag out of the taxi, wrestled out his a Glock and had it locked, loaded and ready to go. 'You seriously brought that along?’ Steve admonished.

'Yeah, well, you never know when you’re gonna to need to shoot some asshole in the nuts,’ Bucky responded, his voice doing that low, rumbly thing which was a sign of good things to come…when he wasn’t armed. 

'Come on. No carry on weapons. We talked about this.’

'In Bucky’s defence, you talked about this. He just shrugged non-committally,’ you interjected, having learned a while ago that throwing humour at a situation was the best way to derail a brewing domestic between the two of them. 

Steve opened his mouth to argue before realising that he didn’t have a leg to stand on which, earned you a blushing chuckle from him and a sideways smirk from Bucky. 

Crisis averted.

'Okay,’ Steve conceded before turning his attention back to Bucky. 'But, you can’t go shoot some guy -’

'Asshole,’ Bucky corrected him.

'Some asshole…in the nuts just because you want to.' 

Watching Steve get his lecture on never got old. He was just too cute when he was laying the law down though, you doubted that was what he was going for.

Bucky chewed on his bottom lip for a second before letting his head loll backwards with a defeated sigh.

'Fine,’ he finally responded and Steve relaxed a little, letting his hand drop. 

Righting himself with a roll of his shoulders, Bucky took a step forward. 'Just his knees then.’

But Bucky didn’t make it much further. Somehow quicker off the mark than Steve, you threw yourself at him and wrapped your arms around his waist. 

'Erm, excuse me, Sergeant,’ you said fixing him with a playfully stern tone and your best Steve impression though, from the smirk still playing at the corner of his lips, you were 99…well, 98% sure he was just winding Steve up at this point. However, where he might try and shrug off his best friend turned lover, you knew he wouldn’t attempt it with you no matter how riled up he was. 'You promised us a week in bed not a week trying to bail you out of jail.’

’[Y/N] got a point,’ Steve concurred from behind you.

'Now, give Steve the gun,’ you ordered, letting your hands settle on his hips, 'or I’ll unleash my secret weapon.’

Bucky immediately did as instructed, much to Steve’s amusement. Not that he’d got much reason to gloat, he’d been the first to fall to your weapon of choice and he hadn’t built up much of an immunity in the meantime. 

'Anything else you’d like to declare, Buck?’ Steve questioned.

Bucky thought a moment, like butter wouldn’t melt. 

'Um…nope…’

'He’s got a knife in his pocket,’ you spoke up.

Bucky looked down at you through narrowed eyes.

'Snitch,’ he huffed but reached into his pocket and handed it over anyway.

Steve shook his head in that wearily exasperated yet adoring way that only Steve alone could ever manage before taking Bucky’s chin in his free hand and pulling him in to a long, thorough kiss.

'What am I going to do with you?’ He asked as they pulled apart, pink cheeked and short of breath.

Damn, that was something else that was never going to get old.

You felt your own cheeks burning fiercely at the view but you were completely unabashed when Steve turned his attentions to you. 'But I know exactly what I’m going to do with you.’ He smirked, leaning in to give you the same treatment.

It never stopped hitting you how his lips could be soft and insistent at the same time, pure and sinful, freeing and possessive. But that was something you had all the time in the world to make sense of and that thought warmed you from the inside out.

'Holy cow,’ Bucky muttered under his breath, chewing almost viciously on his bottom lip as Steve finally pulled away from you. 'How long we got 'til that flight?’

'Not long enough,’ Steve chuckled, turning back towards the Tower to dispose of his boyfriend’s contraband, ‘don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.’ 

‘How can he? You’re taking all the stupid with you,’ you call back.

‘Was talkin’ to you too, Sugar.’ 

Then he was through the doors and out of sight completely unaware of the two sets of ogling eyes that followed him. ‘Don’t worry,’ you said to Bucky with a light tap to his other pocket once Steve was out of earshot, ‘I won’t tell him about the switch blade.’

‘You’re the best!’ He swooned, pulling you in for a tight hug and covering your face in kisses whilst you giggled and squealed like a teenager. 

You had no idea how he managed to walk through airport security, armed to the teeth without causing so much as a blip on their radar but there were some things in life that were probably best not known. ‘You feelin’ okay?’ He whispered in your ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around you.

You looked over at [EX’S NAME], still on his phone, still oblivious and felt…nothing. Now the shock of it had passed, the sight of him stirred nothing in you. Nothing at all. 

‘Yeah,’ you said with a contented sigh, leaning into his warmth. ‘In the long run he did me the ultimate favour.’ 

Bucky rested his cheek against yours, giving you a little squeeze. 

‘Let’s wait for Steve in the cab,’ he suggested, ‘I got a vested interest in us gettin’ to where we’re goin’ as fast as humanly possible.’

‘Really? Cus I was planning on dragging my feet,’ you tease, poking him playfully in the ribs.

It took no time at all to reinstate Bucky’s bag to the trunk of the taxi and climb into the back. The driver eyed you both carefully through the rear view, looking considerably paler than when when he’d first pulled up. You’d like to say it was the first time that had been the case but -

‘Where’s Steve goin’?’ 

You followed Bucky’s pointing finger out the window to see Steve turn out of the building and walk down the street. 

‘Where is he…?’ You began to reply before the penny dropped like an a-bomb for both of you.

‘Oh shit!’ 

Bucky reached for the door but it was already too late. Steve was standing beside [EX’S NAME]. He turned like Steve had asked him something, pulling his lip up in irritation before his eyes went wide at seeing a less than pleased Captain America before him. The look didn’t get the chance to linger on his face before Steve’s fist connected with it, knocking [EX’S NAME] back several feet in the process. 

Then in true Steve style, he took a deep breath and walked away back towards the cab. 

Steve climbed into the back beside you, squishing you into the middle seat. He threw his arm possessively, protectively around your shoulders as you and Bucky stared at him slack jawed and wide eyed.

‘Not a word.’ He gave the rosy-cheeked mumble to the pair of you before addressing the now ashen driver. ‘The airport, please.’

The driver pulled sedately out into the road as all of you drowned in deafening silence. You looked out of the window as you passed where [EX’S NAME] was standing. He got up, wiping his bloody nose but was otherwise unscathed and you knew without a doubt that one punch from Steve could do a lot more damage than that, if he’d really wanted it to. The passers by must have thought something similar as they gave [EX’S NAME] a wide berth. If Steve Rogers, righter-than-right Captain America himself, had felt the need to punch some guy in the face then he must have had a damned good reason.

‘Just like the old days,’ Bucky mused with that teasing quirk to his lip that it was impossible not to love, ‘only less work for me.’

Steve’s cheeks started pulling at his lips, daring him to smile but his whole face burned brighter and hotter at the comparison. 

‘What are we going to do with you?’ You asked, resting your head on his shoulder and snuggling into him. 

‘I might have a few suggestions,’ he replied.


End file.
